Coup de foudre
by Sandy Moon
Summary: OS. Coup de foudre entre un fils de Jupiter et une fille d'Aphrodite. Ou comment Jason Grace et Piper McLean vont-ils ENFIN se déclarer l'un à l'autre. [Se passe entre les tomes 1 et 2 des Héros de l'Olympe]


**Hello hello. Voici donc mon deuxième OS sur un couple de Percy Jackson que j'affectionne : Jason et Piper. Je ne vous en dis pas plus ^^**

 **Playlist: Love Story - Taylor Swift**

 **Disclaimer : PJO appartient à Rick Riordan.**

 **Bonne lecture alors !**

* * *

 **Coup de foudre**

Piper venait d'essuyer un nouvel échec dans l'arène de combat. Un fils d'Apollon, Will Solace si sa mémoire est bonne, lui avait proposé un petit combat pour l'entrainer. Très mauvaise idée qu'elle a eue d'accepter.

Depuis son arrivée à la Colonie des Sang-Mêlés au mois de décembre, Piper s'est tout de suite sentie intégrée, enfin à sa place au milieu des adolescents anormaux. Sitôt arrivée qu'elle est partie en quête avec ses meilleurs amis, Jason Grace et Léo Valdez. Un exploit puisqu'ils ont réussi à délivrer la déesse Héra. Rentrée, elle avait été proclamée Conseillère en chef du bungalow 10, celui d'Aphrodite, sa mère, par l'ensemble de ses demi-frères et sœurs pour remplacer l'insupportable Drew Tanaka.

Mais depuis, Piper ne se sentait pas vraiment l'âme d'un héros. Nous étions à la fin mois d'avril – en pleines vacances de Pâques –, et elle se sentait terriblement seule. Son père lui manquait, même s'ils avaient toujours eu une relation compliquée. La seule amie qu'elle s'était faite, Annabeth Chase, une fille d'Athéna, passait ses journées à remuer ciel et terre pour retrouver son petit-ami, Percy Jackson. Maintenant que la Colonie savait que Jason et Percy avait été échangés, il ne faisait aucun doute que Percy était au Camp romain. Mais Annabeth refusait de rester les bras croisés à attendre bien sagement. Au grand dam de Piper et des autres.

Elle aurait bien voulu parler avec Jason ou Léo. Mais bon, ce dernier passait tout son temps au Bunker 9 à réparer le navire de guerre que sera l' _Argo II_. Il en oublierait presque de dormir et de manger. Quant au premier, Piper n'avait vraiment pas envie de l'embêter plus que ça avec ses problèmes personnels.

Elle savait que Jason était plus à plaindre. Il était fils de Jupiter et non de Zeus. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il n'était pas à sa place ici. Le dépaysement devait être tout aussi violent.

A l'école du Monde Sauvage, Jason et Piper était ensemble. Mais cela n'avait été qu'une illusion. Toutes les choses que Piper pensait avoir vécu avec lui, tous les mots tendres, tous ces baisers, tout cela n'avait jamais été réel. Des souvenirs créés de toute pièce par Héra pour elle mais aussi Léo. Jason ayant été amnésique quelques temps, il n'avait rien vécu de tout ça.

Piper était toujours amoureuse de Jason. Pendant leur quête, elle avait tout fait pour contrôler ses émotions afin de ne pas le perturber plus que ça. Enfin rentrés, elle avait décidé de reconstruire cette relation mais tout doucement. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il était difficile de savoir ce que Jason ressentait réellement. Il faut dire qu'il ne se dévoilait pas beaucoup.

Piper pensait à tout cela à longueur de temps. C'est d'ailleurs en partie pour cela qu'elle avait perdu son combat contre Will Solace. Ça plus le fait qu'elle était toujours novice dans la maitrise de son arme, le poignard _Katoptris._

La jeune fille avait fait un rapide saut à l'infirmerie pour aller prendre un peu de nectar, histoire de se remettre complètement. Cela fait, elle partit errer au milieu du camp, sans réel but. La fin de l'après-midi approchait mais elle était prise d'une flemme royale. Elle voulait juste dormir – ce qui était plus que paradoxal pour une fille atteinte du syndrome d'hyperactivité.

Piper remarqua qu'il y avait une certaine agitation au bungalow 11, celui des enfants d'Hermès. Intriguée, elle s'approcha jusqu'à la façade et vit Jason en train de voler, faisant des allers-retours entre le sol et le toit du bungalow. Rectification, il utilisait les courants d'airs… pour voler. Les jumeaux Travis et Connor Alatir semblaient lui filler un coup de main.

– Hey, Jason, tu as décidé que côtoyer le monde d'en bas était au-dessus de toi, lança-t-elle à son meilleur ami.

– Tu devrais demander aux deux en bas de t'expliquer. Je suis un peu occupé.

Dès qu'il avait dit cela, Piper vit que Jason donnait des coups de marteau dans le toit. Elle s'approcha donc des frères Alatir.

– Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait ?

– C'était l'idée de siècle, commença à expliquer Connor. Des tonnes de bombes à eau qui auraient explosé à la première douche,

– Inondant le camp et les harpies de ménage ayant du nettoyage pour des siècles, finit Travis.

Tous deux se tapèrent dans la main avec un grand sourire.

– Mais le toit n'a pas supporté, dirent-ils en chœur, perdant leur sourire respectif.

– Donc… vous avez employé Jason pour qu'il répare vos bêtises, en déduit-elle.

– Mais c'est le seul qui peut voler et atteindre une telle hauteur.

– On aurait bien demandé à un enfant d'Héphaïstos de faire le boulot mais ils sont si boudeurs.

Piper ne put s'empêcher de penser à son ami Léo. Lui, boudeur ? Un peu renfermé ces derniers temps avec son bateau et son ami Festus. Mais certainement pas boudeur ou rancunier.

– Tu veux me donner un coup de main, Pip's ? lui demanda Jason l'air de plaisanter, toujours en haut.

– Tu rigoles, je risque d'abîmer le toit plus qu'il ne l'est déjà.

– Lâcheuse.

– Je dirais prudente. On se voit tout à l'heure les gars.

Les trois adolescents la saluèrent et Piper put repartir à ses occupations : ne rien faire. Elle hésita à rendre une petite visite à Léo mais se ravisa bien vite. Alors elle marcha sans réellement faire attention où ses pieds la menaient.

Quand Piper décida enfin de faire attention au paysage, elle remarqua qu'elle était non loin de la grotte de l'Oracle de Delphes, Rachel Elizabeth Dare. Etant donné que c'était les vacances, la voyante était de retour à la Colonie. Piper s'était également liée avec cette fille un peu particulière.

Elle se dirigea alors devant l'entrée de la grotte mais comme elle ignorait où était Rachel, elle fit profil bas et l'appela juste. Elle fut contente d'avoir une réponse positive. Piper poussa le rideau pour entrer dans la grotte. Rachel était assise sur un siège en train de peindre sur une toile. Cette peinture représentait deux femmes qui portaient des T-shirt _flashy_ … mais dont les cheveux avaient été remplacés par des serpents. Piper se souvint que l'on appelait cela des Gorgones dans l'Antiquité. Mais bon elle n'était pas venue pour parler serpents et autre pouvoir magique.

– Salut Piper, dit la rousse en laissant ses pinceaux pour accueillir son amie. Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'amène par une si belle journée ?

– A vrai dire, je ne sais pas. Je marchais… et j'ai vu ta grotte.

– Ne me l'a fait pas à moi. De nous deux, je suis la voyante.

– Parce qu'en plus je dois t'apporter une preuve ?!

Les deux filles partirent ensuite d'un bon éclat de rire. Elles allèrent s'assoir sur le lit de Rachel. Piper se dit qu'elle devait avoir une pauvre tête parce qu'elle sentit que Rachel la prenait presque en pitié.

– Bon alors, qu'est-ce tu as ?

– Je vais très bien, Rachel. Je t'assure !

– Je te l'ai dit : c'est pas à moi que tu vas faire gober ça.

– Mais tout va bien ! C'est juste qu'aujourd'hui je ne me sens pas très bien.

– Ah bah voilà le nœud du problème. Dis-moi, est-ce d'ordre physique ou affectif ?

– Rachel !

– Très bien : affectif.

Rachel fit mine de sortir un calepin et de prendre des notes à la manière d'un psychologue ; ce qui fit rire Piper. Pourtant Piper ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que c'était vrai : elle avait réellement un problème. De toute façon, ce n'était jamais le bon moment pour en parler.

– Avoue que c'est un comble, reprit Rachel.

– De quoi ?

– Bah qu'une fille d'Aphrodite ait un problème de cœur.

– Je n'ai jamais dit que-

– Tu penses un peu trop fort. Et tu as une certaines gestuelle qui ne trompe pas.

– Quoi ? Beaucoup sont au courant ? demanda Piper complètement paniquée.

– Je ne sais pas. Il faut dire qu'ici, les aventures amoureuses ne font pas long feu.

– Oh mon dieu j'espère que Jason ne sait rien.

– Eh je n'ai jamais dit que je connaissais l'identité de ton problème de cœur.

Et là Piper se sentit complètement stupide d'avoir répondu au quart de tour sans réfléchir. Rachel l'avait tout simplement manipulé pour qu'elle avoue. Normalement, c'est son truc à _elle_ d'envouter les autres avec l'enjôlement. Pas l'inverse !

Piper se sentit fortement rougir. Elle prit alors son visage entre ses mains, se cachant, honteuse. Elle aurait voulu disparaitre et se retrouver seule au milieu de nulle part.

– Si tu as cette réaction avec moi, je n'ose imaginer le jour où tu lui diras.

– Rachel ! brailla la brune contre ses paumes.

– Je suis sérieuse, Piper. Tu n'as pas avoir honte de ça. C'est… naturel, finit Rachel après avoir médité sur le dernier mot. Tu es fille d'Aphrodite, normalement cela devrait rouler pour toi ce genre de choses.

– Justement, tu as bien dit normalement, répondit-elle en se redressant, les mains lâches sur ses jambes. Je me sens différente des autres Aphrodite. Dès qu'on me voit, on est sûr que je connais toutes les histoires d'amour du camp et que j'adore passer des plombes devant mon miroir le matin. Mais c'est faux !

– Hey je te croie, Piper. Je voulais juste être gentille.

– T'inquiète, je suis toujours à cran pour ce genre de choses.

Rachel passa une main sur l'épaule de son amie avec un grand sourire triomphant.

– Donc c'est Jason l'élu de ton cœur.

– Rachel !

– Oui c'est moi.

– Je sais mais… Arrête de te moquer de moi.

– Je ne me moque pas ; je constate.

– Tu as pourtant dit que beaucoup était au courant.

– J'ai menti. Désolée, dit Rachel avec une moue montrant ses excuses.

– Quoique c'est mieux que personne ne sache.

– Pourquoi tu ne veux rien dire à Jason ? Tu penses qu'il ne ressent pas la même chose ?

– Il y a ça mais… Il n'est pas comme nous. Il est romain. Qu'est-ce qui nous arrivera lorsqu'il finira par retourner au Camp Jupiter, là où les siens l'attendent ? Notre relation est vouée à l'échec avant même de commencer.

– Alors il faut que tu profites tant que tu peux. Léo a donné un mois et demi avant que le bateau ne soit totalement réparé. Tu devrais foncer et profiter. Et puis-

Rachel s'était interrompue et commençait à vaciller. Piper essaya de l'aider ; on aurait dit qu'elle était prise de vertiges.

– Rachel ? Tout va bien ?

– Tu… tu devrais me laisser… Mon tableau… Je dois…

Sans d'autres explications, Rachel se leva et retourna à sa peinture. Elle ne calculait même plus Piper. Cette dernière se sentant de trop dans cette grotte, décida de partir.

Elle n'avait pas pu aborder le point de ses faux souvenirs qui la bloquait.

En marchant, Piper dut admettre que parler avec Rachel lui avait fait du bien. C'était la première fois qu'elle évoquait ses sentiments à une tierce personne. Elle avait bien raison sur deux points : cette situation était un comble, et elle devait profiter de la vie. Les dieux seuls savent que la vie des demi-dieux peut être très, _très_ courte.

Mais Piper ne pourrait pas profiter de Jason s'il ne l'aimait pas de la même manière qu'elle. Dans tous les cas, elle était coincée avec son cœur.

…

Lors du diner, Piper ne fit pas attention aux discussions qui animaient la table d'Aphrodite. Elle picorait à peine son repas. Elle aurait tellement souhaité se coucher tôt ; mais ce soir, il y avait le feu de camp traditionnel qu'aucun pensionnaire ne devait manquer. Piper jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux autres tables. Elle vit Léo bien rire avec ses frères et sœurs. Toutes les tables étaient aussi animées. La seule personne qui ne se réjouissait jamais, quel que soit la situation, c'était Annabeth Chase. Et Piper ne la comprenait que trop bien.

La brune finit son tour de table en finissant par la table centrale, où étaient installés le centaure Chiron, des satyres, Rachel et Jason. Il avait beau dormir dans le bungalow de Zeus, il n'avait jamais mangé seule à la table numéro une. Lui aussi avait l'air un peu patraque, touchant à peine au contenu de son assiette. Il portait comme d'habitude son T-shirt pourpre, vestige de son ancienne vie, comme en témoignait aussi son tatouage SPQR. Elle ne savait d'ailleurs toujours pas ce qu'il signifiait…

Un mois et demi avant qu'elle, Jason, Léo et Annabeth ne partent pour le camp romain. Un mois et demi avant que Percy Jackson ne retrouve les grecs. Un mois et demi avant que Jason Grace ne retrouve les romains. Un mois et demi avant que la Prophétie ne se mette en marche. Avec un peu de chance, ils reviendront vivants…

…

Piper était assise sur le sable au bord de l'eau, loin de l'agitation du feu de camp. Les pensionnaires chantaient, dansaient, riaient. Elle, elle voulait juste être au calme. Et ce calme, elle le trouva près de l'eau. Elle songea un bref instant au fameux Percy Jackson, fils de Poséidon, dieu des Mers… Ceci est son domaine. Elle avait l'impression de faire intrusion dans un espace privé.

Pourtant, Piper était bien ici, assise, ses jambes repliées contre elle. Elle n'avait pas froid. Le fond de l'air était même agréable. Elle fixait, ne pensant à rien, la baie de Long Island.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici toute seule ?

Elle sursauta mais ne se retourna pas pour autant, connaissant le propriétaire de cette voix. Elle entendit Jason s'assoir sur le sable à ses côtés. Pourtant, elle ne le regarda toujours pas.

– Pas le cœur à danser ce soir.

– Dis plutôt toute la journée. Tu es patraque depuis ce matin.

– Ce n'est tout simplement pas mon jour.

Jason ne répliqua pas et Piper en fut reconnaissante. Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie qu'il creuse davantage le sujet.

– Tu as réussi à réparer la bêtise des Alatir ?

– En partie. Ça devrait tenir jusqu'à demain. Jake Mason **(1)** doit y jeter un œil demain matin.

– Comment ils ont pu prévoir un coup pareil ?

– On les connait depuis pas très longtemps. Impossible de savoir si ça a toujours été comme ça.

Piper pouvait sentir que Jason était prêt à rire aux éclats en pensant aux jumeaux d'Hermès et à leur projet farfelu de bombes à eau. Le silence s'installa ensuite entre eux. Piper ne savait pas quoi faire pour le rompre sans que son cœur ne parte dans un rythme trop rapide – ce qui était en vérité déjà le cas ! Elle resserra davantage ses jambes contre sa poitrine.

– Tu as eu d'autres souvenirs ?

Ces mots étaient sortis tous seuls. Elle n'y avait même pas réfléchi. Et pourtant, elle savait que chaque détail que Jason retrouvait de son ancienne vie le rapprochait de plus en plus de son départ. Loin d'elle. Pourquoi par les dieux avait-elle posé cette maudite question ?!

– Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? la questionna-t-il avec un grand sourire.

– Oh comme ça. Ça m'a juste traversé l'esprit. Alors ? termina-t-elle après quelques secondes.

– Non, répondit-il simplement. Toujours rien depuis notre retour.

Leur retour de quête. C'est à ce moment que Jason s'est souvenu de quelques parties de son passé. De cette manière, tous avaient compris l'échange fait entre lui et Percy. Il avait confié se souvenir de quelques-uns de ces amis de là-bas, un certain Dakota et aussi Hazel. Et d'une Reyna… Lorsqu'il lui en avait parlé la première fois, Piper avait senti dans son timbre de voix que cette fille devait être plus qu'une amie. Ce que _elle_ souhaiterait être. Ou redevenir, ça dépend de la manière dont on voit les choses.

– Dis Piper, puisqu'on en est à parler de nos souvenirs, j'aimerais bien connaître les tiens ?

– Hein ? Mais de quoi tu parles ?

– De tes souvenirs, à toi et Léo… Ceux causés par la Brume.

– Ho… cela…

La jeune fille n'avait franchement pas envie d'en parler. C'était d'ailleurs la première fois depuis leur arrivée à la Colonie que Jason lui demandait cela. Peut-être avait-il voulu être poli et ne pas les déranger ? Et s'il avait déjà posé la question à Léo, ce dernier aurait sûrement trop parlé. Peut-être est-ce déjà le cas ?

Que devait-elle lui raconter ? Les mensonges vraies ou d'autres encore plus faux ?

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? lui demanda-t-elle pour gagner du temps.

– Je veux savoir ce qu'on nous avons vécu à l'Ecole du Monde Sauvage… Tous les trois.

Piper sentit qu'il avait hésité sur le dernier mot. Sûrement parce qu'il avait mal respiré. Ce n'était pas le genre de Jason à buter sur ses mots.

– Tu n'es pas allé voir Léo en premier.

– J'ai essayé mais il est tellement occupé à réparer l' _Argo II_. Tu te rends compte ; Léo Valdez m'a mis un vent.

– C'est sûr que vu sous cet angle, constata Piper avec un petit rire.

– Arrête de gagner du temps et raconte-moi. Je veux tout savoir.

Il n'avait pas dit cela d'un ton insistant ou menaçant. Non, il était resté fidèle à lui-même : poli. Piper aborda le début avec facilité, elle savait que ça ne durerait pas.

– Et bien, dès notre arrivée à l'Ecole du Monde Sauvage, Léo est allé vers toi avec son humour légendaire. Il m'avait aussi abordé un peu avant et nous a présentés. On passait tout notre temps ensemble, pas forcément à faire des bêtises – enfin Léo peut-être que si. Mais nous étions bien tous les trois, toujours à rigoler. Léo et toi êtes rapidement devenus les meilleurs amis du monde…

Piper s'interrompit à ce moment. Jason perçut ce silence comme étrange.

– Et… nous ? se risqua-t-il à demander.

– Comment ça ?

– Tu ne parles que de Léo et moi. Mais pas de toi _et_ moi.

– Ho… Et bien…

Piper garda son regard fixé sur l'eau calme et sombre. Elle aurait voulu creuser un trou et s'y cacher, attendant le départ du beau blond qui lui servait de meilleur ami et d'amoureux à sens unique. Elle posa son menton sur ses genoux, resserra davantage ses jambes jusqu'à en avoir mal.

– Disons que, toi et moi étions plus ou moins… ensemble.

Chaque mot qu'elle avait prononcé a été une véritable torture. Elle entendit Jason se redresser sur le sable. Piper sentit qu'il allait répliquer, certainement disant qu'il est désolé ou autre chose. Alors elle le devança en parlant avec le sourire pour que cela passe mieux.

– Mais ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai fait le deuil de mes sentiments. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire.

Voilà le plus gros mensonge de l'univers que Piper ait dit. Même lorsqu'elle avait menti à son père à propos de sa « nouvelle école », cela avait sonné plus vrai. Jason émit un drôle de son avec sa bouche. Il remua un peu et, étrangement, le bruit du sable se mouvant rassura Piper. Ça lui rappelait les vacances passées chez papy Tom.

– Tu me poses une tuile, Piper, dit Jason avec un sourire pas très convaincant.

La jeune fille se décida enfin à tourner la tête pour le regarder. Malgré la nuit et les étoiles, elle pouvait parfaitement distinguer chaque trait de son visage, de sa carrure athlétique, et ses incroyables yeux bleus électriques. Même sa cicatrice à la lèvre était visible. Piper respira profondément pour se calmer.

– Une tuile ?

– Oui, une tuile, lui répondit-il avec un air moqueur. Je n'ai pas… _vécu_ tout ça avec toi ou Léo. Mais je sais aujourd'hui ce que je veux. Et à ce que je vois, tu l'as laissé.

Piper se sentit rougir très fortement. Et Jason qui n'enlevait pas cet air fier de son visage !

– Si tu dis que tu as « fait ton deuil », reprit-il en mettant des guillemets avec ses doigts, cela veut dire que tu l'as fait récemment. Donc, pendant notre mission, tu avais des sentiments pour moi et tu n'as rien laissé transparaître. Pourquoi ?

– Tu es bien malin, toi. Tu as oublié un petit détail : tu étais amnésique et je venais d'apprendre que ce que nous avions vécu était faux.

– Oui mais tu n'étais pas la seule à ressentir quelque chose, conclut-il toujours aussi calme.

Piper sentit son cœur chavirer de plus belle. Elle comprenait chaque mot que Jason venait de lui dire. Elle commença à imaginer à la vitesse de l'éclair des centaines de scénarios possibles. Mais aucun ne concordait. Pourtant, l'un d'eux s'avéra plausible.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

– Bon à ce moment, ce n'était pas aussi fort que toi ou que maintenant. Mais… Piper, tu me plais, depuis que je te connais. Pour moi, tu es la plus jolie fille qui existe – et ce n'est pas à cause de ta mère –, tu es bienveillante, courageuse (Elle eut envie de rire à cet adjectif qui, selon elle, ne la qualifiait pas du tout.), douce… Et encore je trouve la liste encore longue.

Piper crut rêver. Oui elle était en plein rêve – un très beau rêve soit dit en passant. Elle était sure qu'en se pinçant, elle allait se retrouver dans son lit du bungalow 10.

Jason se pencha un peu vers elle et posa des doigts délicats à la base de son visage.

Le cerveau de Piper devait bien s'amuser à jouer avec ses envies. Il fallait qu'elle se réveille ou elle allait avoir trop mal en réalisant que rien n'était réel.

Pourtant, Piper réalisa enfin qu'elle était pleinement réveillée quand Jason l'embrassa tendrement.

Son corps, jusque-là tendu, se détendit peu à peu. Elle ferma les yeux avant de passer une main sur le visage du garçon qui n'avait pas rompu ce baiser, l'un des plus doux qu'il lui ait donné – dans ses faux souvenirs. Piper se sentait revivre. Elle qui était une véritable coquille toute la journée et les mois précédents, elle refaisait surface. Elle voulait graver chacune de ses émotions, chacun de ses gestes, chacune des sensations que lui procurait le fait d'embrasser Jason Grace. Elle en oublia même son départ dans plus d'un mois.

A son grand désespoir, elle et Jason manquèrent d'air, et le garçon rompit cette douce torture. Piper tremblait. Jason tenait toujours son visage. Elle, elle avait lâché prise depuis un moment. Mais combien de temps s'étaient-ils embrassé ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée mais ne voulait rien savoir.

Un petit sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de Jason alors qu'elle était encore en train d'essayer de se contrôler.

– J'en conclus que-

– J'ai menti, l'interrompit la jeune fille avec un large sourire, euphorique. Le deuil de mes sentiments, il n'a jamais été fait. Je n'ai pas pu ; c'était un mensonge !

– Je devrais te punir pour ça, alors.

Jason l'embrassa de nouveau, mais de manière plus intense et passionnée. Dans les faux souvenirs de Piper, il n'avait jamais été très entreprenant. Cette initiative la surprit mais ne lui déplut aucunement. Elle et Jason reprirent leur petit jeu de baiser, chacun souriant contre les lèvres de l'autre.

– Bah dites donc, que vois-je !

Une voix les avait surpris. Piper et Jason se séparèrent presque immédiatement, surpris et visiblement gênés d'être aperçus dans un moment si intime et personnel. Ils regardèrent vers le sommet de la petite colline et ils sourirent quand ils reconnurent Léo dans la pénombre.

– Vous deux, vous avez des choses à raconter à tonton Léo !

Le fils d'Héphaïstos s'élança vers ses amis, tomba dans le sable et les prit tous les deux dans ses bras, ne cessant de les taquiner. Tous les trois rirent.

Finalement pour Piper, il y avait du positif aujourd'hui. Elle savait que Jason l'appréciait beaucoup. Elle n'avait plus de quoi dramatisé désormais. Cela lui donna même envie danser.

Quelle miracle qu'il ait feu de camp cette nuit.

* * *

 **(1) Pour ceux qui ne se souviennent pas, Jake Mason est le conseiller du bungalow d'Héphaïstos.**

 **Voilà j'espère que cela vous aura plu. Laissez une ptite review pour me faire plaisir et partager votre ressenti ;)**


End file.
